


Tiny King

by QueenOfSkaro



Series: King Kili [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child-Fic, Dragon!Dwalin, Family Feels, Gen, adorable!Durins, king!Kili, uncle!Thorin, wee!Fili, wee!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilis ambitions started to show early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny King

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Erika for giving me this adorable idea!

"Die! Die!", echoed the scream through the little stonehouse, loud enough that Thorin had heard it from their forge next door. He had to smile a little, because he knew what he would find when he came home and that thought warmed his heart, even while he struggled to make ends meet and work as much as possible to get them enough money. Today Dis was helping him and Dwalin was with Fili and Kili, probably getting bruised up more than the forge could ever do, but they all loved their little terrors, so they took it with a smile - or a scowl on the outside, most times, but they usually smiled on the inside.

A highpitched screech and the clatter of things getting thrown down, before another young voice cut in.  
"Don't get too near, my king. Maybe it's just pretending. Let me go first!" Then more screeching, loud giggles and a warcry that made his ears bleed. Dwalin was sure going to be deaf from now on. What a pity.

Dis threw him a look over their worktable, a mix between exasperated and amused, that seemed to scream "What am I supposed to do with them?"  
Thorin was always a big fan of keeping away for the day so his nephews could power themselves out, then getting home right at time for before-bed-cuddles and cute little pouts when they are told they had to get ready for bed. 

It was another hour before they could close up their forge for the day, satisfied that they completed another order. Tired and sweaty they made their short way home, where it had quieted down considerably the last half hour - what may or may not could be a reason why they decided to call it a day now. 

The boys looked up in unison from their perch on a clearly battered and beaten Dwalin, both with wide smiles on their faces. Fili sat on the warriors back, while his little brother sat directly on his head.  
"We killed it!", they exclaimed and striked down with their little wooden training swords on their already lying opponent - obviously dead.

"And what was it this time?", Dis asked with a motherly smile on her face, kissing both her sons on their foreheads before walking in the direction of the washroom.  
"We killed the big bad dragon! King Thorin the Great with his honourable and loyal first knight Mister Dwalin.", Fili said in big tones, pride brimming from his little voice. Kili nodded enthusiasticly and stood up, one foot one the "dragons" head, the other on its shoulderblades. He cut a really adorable figure, that was sure. While Fili still had his normal clothes on the younger stood there in a tunic that was too long even standing - clearly Thorins - his training sword in hand and Dis' old tiara lopsided on his head. Normally they were forbidden to play with their last few bits of jewelry, but how could Thorin be angry at them now?

He laughed, something he did rarely, but nowadays always associated with his nephews, before plucking both of them from his exhausted best friend and settled them into his arms, despite still being dirty. He gave them little kisses, while they preened under the attention, like they always did.   
"Well, quite a feat, I dare say. Did he suffer?", he asked and from there he didn't need to say another word, because the big, epic tale flowed from their little mouthes faster than he thought possible. 

While Dwalin slowly got up from the floor and Dis came out of the bathroom he sat at the kitchen table with his lap full of dwarflings, nodding at the right places and making sure to look properly proud of them. Around them Dis got out bread and cheese, a small dinner, but better than nothing at all and the three adults had to remind the excited younglings every few moments not to talk with their mouthes full. But at last they started to droop a little, leaning more and more on their uncle, while trying to hide the little yawns.

"Alright, boys, time for bed.", said Thorin at last, Fili barely able to keep his eyes open. That of course met resistance, because even while yawning and blinking blarry eyes they were obviously not ready for bed. With them still in his arms he stood up, bid Dwalin goodbye and thanked him for his sacrifice, before going into their little bedroom. It wasn't much, but at least it had two beds - of which just one was regularly used, even if his nephews always denied sleeping in the same bed - a little dresser for their clothes and a chest each at the foot of their beds for their toys. Nothing compared to what Thorin and Dis had growing up, but it was all they could afford and even if it hurt him, he couldn't change it. Maybe someday, someday - but that was neither here nor there, so he left his dreams aside and set them down onto Filis bed - the bed they would end up in together probably not five minutes after him leaving the room. 

It took him a good ten minutes to coax both of them into their pajamas, but at last they were Fili and Kili again, ready for bed and not King Thorin and his loyal Mister Dwalin, ready for battle. His younger nephew had a giant pout on his lips and looked at him with big eyes, obviously their last resort.  
"But I'm king.", he sniffled and Fili nodded, but only once, before he just fell back, curled into his blanket and slept. Gathering the dark haired into his arms he gave him another kiss, before setting him down onto his bed, tucking him in and stroking through his hair.

"And even great kings have to sleep sometime. You did a good job, little one. But killing a dragon makes tired, doesn't it?", he whispered, stroking over his cheek where not even a little fuzz was growing, not like his brother at that age. But he had time, he would grow into his beard soon enough. A thumb was pressed between little lips and he gave a small, sleepy nod. He tried to stay awake and Thorin knew that he just waited for his uncle to leave the room to climb to his brother. Another kiss on the forehead and Thorin turned to the older, righted him on the bed - and maybe he lay him down near the wall to make sure Kili had enough room when he came - and tucked him in too. He gave him a little kiss, too, stroked over what would one day be a really nice blonde beard and then went out the door. He stood there just five seconds, before he heard what he was waiting for.

Little scuttling feet on stone floor, a rustle of a blanket and then quiet.


End file.
